Reunion
by SailorInu1
Summary: Its been months since they last met.The shards have been collected,and safely moved away,so no 1 may get them.Its now that he's finally gotten the courage up to go see her,to see if he can get her back. But can Inu win Kagome back,or will things turn sour
1. Reunion

Disclaimer:Unfortunately, no i do not own Inuyasha...though, I'd deffinatley would like to just as many other fans would!  
  
Summary: Its been months since they last met. The shards have all been collected, and safely moved away, so no demon may get them. It's now that he has finally gotten the courage up to go see her, to see if he can get her back. But can Inuyasha win Kagome back, or will things turn sour for  
  
our favorite hanyou? Read on to find out. ~*Complete*~  
  
Reunion Its been months since they last met. The shards have all been collected, and safely moved away, so no demon may get them.  
  
It's now that he has finally gotten the courage up to go see her, to see if he can get her back. The last few months have been rough. Almost every minute he has thought about her, whether awake or asleep. His dreams are filled of memories since they first met.  
  
The reincarnation of Kikyou, yes that was her, yet she was nothing like his old love from fifty years ago. This girl was caring and brought him to life, like no one else. Never did he think he could have felt this way.  
  
It took him those few parting months to get the courage to finally jump through the well. He had worked at doing it since she first left to go home for good when they had collected all the shards. It had taken him forever just to approach the well, goin through after her took much more time. But he had finally lept, finally given into his heart and the feelings he felt for her.  
  
He missed her so just like everyone else, but more so. He missed the ways she would smile at him, the way she smelled, the way she would argue with him...heck he missed everything about the damn girl. His world was so boring without her. There was no life to him without her. He was not him without her.  
  
His whole being and purpose was to be with her. All these thoughts raced through his head as he jumped, just as they have since she left. He finally arrived to her time and could already smell her. She scent smelled so good. He just wanted to be wrapped up in it all the time.  
  
He had missed it, yet he would do without it for a thousand years if he could just have her. He would do without anything, to just be with her. He climbed out of the well and found himself in one of the shrines at Kagome's home. This place was not unfamiliar to him. He had been there before. He had once gone through to get her to continue their mission of collecting the shards after she had gone off saying she was going home after a small argument they had. This was back when they had first met.  
  
Oh the memmories. So many filled his head, friendships that he now had were all because of her, that wonderful girl. He stepped out into the bright light and made his way slowly to the house. He followed her scent as if it was a trail that would lead him home. He tried to stay out of sight from her family for he did not want her to know he was there just yet. Surprising her would be even better.  
  
Though, how was she going to react? He had not thought about this till now. Was she going to be happy? Did she miss him at all? She had not been to his world in quite some time, of course she had a life too, but did that also mean to never visit at least once in the past months?  
  
These questions circled his mind, yet he finally realized that the door swings both ways upon the issue, even thought it took him just this long to come here. He crept throught her house and past her family that were up and about downstairs. She was so close now, he could hear her sweat voice in the room just a short distance away.  
  
She was humming to music she was listening to, aweful music he thought, though her sweet voice made it sound so much better. The door was slightly cracked and she faced the opposite direction. This would be a perfect time to sneak up to her. suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, and her mothers voice call to her...he hid quickly as she passed to go downstairs. Yet she stopped quickly and surveyed the scene thinking that something was not right. She quickly shrugged it off and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha followed with his ears and stayed out of sight. The door had been for her and it was a...a...boy!  
  
She had been waiting for him to come, they were going out to have some lunch and would be back soon. The door slammed only to awake Inuyasha from his bewildered expression. Was he too late? Had she moved on to another human boy, was this why she did not visit? He thought to himself, she never liked me or us, we were just toys she used till she had to leave our time. This is her home and is where she belongs, and supossedly with that human boy.  
  
Kagome's door was now wide open and her scent still lingered. She had been humming to her music thinking about the old times and how she missed them. She had been staring out the window from where Inuyasha would sometimes drop to when he would come to take her back to his time. How she missed those days. How foolish she was for not visiting, but everything had been so busy lately with catching up with school to trying to place things back together with her friends.  
  
She thought of how she should go now, before she had to leave. It was a great idea and they would not be expecting her visit. A great surprise it would be indeed. How nice it would be to see everyone, including Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha...thats right, how she missed the hanyou so. Their adventures together brought such great memories. Her thoughts had been interrupted when she finally heard her mothers voice and she knew the visit would have to wait till another time...tomorrow she thought, I have nothing to do...tomorrow it is!  
  
While passing down the stairs she felt a uncertain presence, though she thought it was just her imagination and continued down and out the door. All this had happened in the matter of seconds that Inuyasha had been staring at her door. He now moved into it and her scent filled the air. He surveyed her room.  
  
He would not leave, not now when he had finally come all this way to see her. He would wait there till she returned. No matter how long. He sat down and got comfortable. He waited and waited and waited. Several people had been in and out of the room, each time Inuyasha lept to a hiding spot, hoping not to be seen. He didn't want to encounter her family yet, he needed to speak with her not any of them. That had been his reason for coming after all, her.  
  
To tell her things he needed to tell her. The things she needed and wanted to hear. The honest truth...he missed her, they all missed her, they want her to come back, he wants her to come back....mostly he wants her. Importantly of all, he loves her. Yes he loves her. The feeling he never thought he would feel again after he had been supposedly betrayed by Kikyou.  
  
That had all been a lie, a set up by Naraku to turn the two against each other. Now her reincarnation fell into his world agian, and she made him love her even though he tried not to admitt it at first. His friends knew though, and they knew she returned the feelings. Somewhere along that line, she too had fallen for him, before he even realized he really cared for her.  
  
Some say that absence makes the heart grown fonder, and in this situation it seems it truely has. The absence of her in his life has made his life meaningless from his point of view. He is nothing without her, and this is what she needed to know. Several hours had passed and the sun had set, when the door finally opened and closed to let Kagome in. This was it, this was his chance. He heard her running up the stairs.  
  
She had been so preoccupied on her date. All she could think about was visiting her friends in feudal Japan. She couldn't wait till tomorrow, it had to be now, tomorrow wasn't close enough. She had rushed through her date as quickly as possibly in order to get home to pack her bag, she would stay a while and catch up. Maybe spend some time with Inuyasha if he even wanted to see her.  
  
She said good-bye quickly to the boy, Hojou, and zoomed through the doors. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could to get to her room to start packing. Not even knowing what was awaiting her, what had been awaiting her arrival for the past hours.  
  
Inuyasha stood up as the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. This was it, he was finally going to see her. And yet the moment would not come soon enough. He could hear her rushing up the stairs, the memories of her going out on a date with that human boy all left his mind along with his jealousy. They had been replaced with the memories of her and how he could not wait to see her beautiful face.  
  
She ran through her bedroom door and closed it while she rushed around her room till she noticed something was not right. He could see the look of confusion on her face as she suddenly stopped what she had been doing and turned around to face him.  
  
Her face turned to shock as her jaw dropped, and he just stood there and gazed at her beauty. She had changed a little, but not much. Her hair had grown longer, and the clothes she wore were new. She had grown a little as well.  
  
Kagome looked on in amazement that there in front of her was the hanyou she was rushing to see, when he was right there in her room. It seemed like a dream, the same one she had been having for several weeks now. Why would inuyasha come to her time to see her? Something must have been wrong, maybe the Shikon No Tama was gone.  
  
All these thoughts and more rushed into her head when she finally stopped and looked at him. He was a lot dreamier than she last remembered him, and he seemed to look more serious now than usual.  
  
Finally, inuyasha could no longer hold anything in, he just had to say somthing, anything...." Hey kagome" he smiled at her and all he heard her say under her breath was Inuyasha before she ran across the room and into his arms. All she could do was cry tears of joy and hug him tightly. His presence was such a suprise to her. How ironic it was for him to show up and surprise her, when she was planning on surprising him and her other friends. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Though, just hugging him and crying seemed like enough.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly as if never to let go and looked down at her with caring eyes. Kagome was a little thrown back by it at first but then enjoyed his warm embrace. It felt so good for both of them to see and hold one another. Inuyasha was still surprised by her hug, yet was so glad, he comforted her not knowing why she was crying, whether it was because she was sad or happy. Though, he hoped that it was cause she was happy.  
  
Kagome began to sniffle and calm down as she tried to dry her tears. She felt so silly around him when she cried over little things like that. She began to wipe her tears away, and looked up at inuyasha, and smiled.  
  
*I can't belive he's here. I never would have thought he would come and visit me now*  
  
The silence was finally broken as Kagome spoke and pulled a little away from the recent embrace..."It's been a long time Inuyasha." "Uh, yeah it has. We all miss you back home." "I've missed you all too, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here any way?" "Um, well..."  
  
*Tell her you idiot, if you don't you've come all this way for nothing. You need to tell her before she gets away again.*  
  
"...well..." "What are you here for?" Suddenly it all slipped his mind, and the reply he said was not the one he had meant to say. "Feh, sorry if I needed an excuse to come and visit you. I thought I was doing something nice. I guess not, stupid wench"  
  
Kagome was thrown back by his reaction and the first thing to come out was..."SIT!" It had been such an instinct from months ago and it just slipped. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, swearing the whole time.  
  
"You Bitch! What was that for!?" "Your such a jerk sometimes Inuyasha, geez!" Kagome turned around abruptly and totally away from their former embrace. Inuyasha too pivoted on his heals and turned his back to her once he was able to recover from the 'sit' Kagome had just given him. Both by now practically had steam shooting out from their ears. The two stood with their backs to one another for quite some time.  
  
All the while Inuyasha stood there thinking of how everything was falling apart, and being a jerk to her now was not helping his position. He had her for a short few moments, then he lost her again when he had to say something so errogant. Kagome was upset, she didn't want to see Inuyasha if all they were going to do was argue, that's not what she had wanted to see him for.  
  
Inuyasha finally calmed himself down. He realized that he was never going to be able to tell her how he felt if he was arguing with her, he would have to do it now before he had another dumb outburst like the last one... "Kagome, I'm sorry... I didn't mean that." "I know, you never do. Really though inuyasha, why are you hear?"  
  
A cliffhanger! Are you curiouse as to what happens next?*ducks objects being thrown* Hey don't worry the next chapter is going to be up soon. I wrote the entire story before I posted it so it won't take long before the next chapter's up. It's a little short though. Well i hoped you like the story so far, please respond I'd love to hear your comments.Thnx! 


	2. Questions

Summary: Its been months since they last met. The shards have all been collected, and safely moved away, so no demon may get them. It's now that he has finally gotten the courage up to go see her, to see if he can get her back. But can Inuyasha win Kagome back, or will things turn sour for our favorite hanyou? Read on to find out. ~*Complete*~  
  
Disclaimer:Unfortunately, no I do not own Inuyasha...though, I'd  
  
deffinatley like to just as many other fans would!  
  
Her first statement stung knowing that it was the truth. Inuyasha turned to face her. His expression was now full of so much feeling. He yerned for her touch again.  
  
Her shoulders were slightly slumped now, as she too had calmed down and was just waiting for an explanation. Kagome finally turned around to face Inuyasha. so much was going through her head. She didn't know what was going on any more, she just needed to know why inuyasha had come to see her. She wasn't sure if it was about the Shikon No Tama or if the others were in danger.  
  
Kagome had her arms crossed and was staring straight into his amber eyes with concern and confusion as to why he was here. Inuyasha was embarassed as to what he was about to say, and turned his gaze from hers.  
  
He instead looked down at the floor, trying to find all the words that he wanted to say. They had somehow just left him and he was just standing there not knowing what to say or do, everything he had thought about before just walked out the door and left him standing there by himself. He knew he needed to do or say something fast because kagome deserved and explaination.  
  
*What to say..what to say? Will she ever believe me? Oh well, here goes nothing*  
  
By now he was a bright red, and his cheeks were full of much warmth as he bagan to speak. "Kagome, I'm here cause I need to tell you something. I've been waiting here all day since you left with that human boy..." a growl from the back of his throat escaped. One could tell he was jealous just by the intensity of it.  
  
"You were here when I left? Why didn't you come and see me then?" Kagome asked. "Let me finish... I had come through the well cause I needed to talk to you like I am now. Just getting the courage to come and talk to you took me these last few months. I snuck around your whole family, even when I was waiting when you were gone, just so I could talk to you first." as he was saying all this Kagomes' heart started to beat faster and faster wondering about what he was about to say.  
  
Her butterflies in her stomach would not stop, and it felt like thousands were flying around in there. Her cheeks began to turn a bright red as she noticed that inuyasha had wanted to talk to her first and to no one else. It made her feel special, and she was practically falling over waiting to hear what he had come to tell her.  
  
She realized now that it couldn't have been something bad or else he would have come out and said it already, and pulled her down the well by now. He especially wouldn't have waited those hours while she was gone, he would have grabbed her and left. But instead he let her go and waited for her to come home. Although she did not know what he was about to say, she knew it was important for him to have waited so long.  
  
"Ever since you came back here to your time and we finished collecting the shards, everything seems so dull. You were the reason that I was awakened and you were suddenly gone. You gave my life purpose and I had nothing to do with my self except to pick petty, silly fights to waste my time. We all hoped you would come and visit, but we figured you were catching up here. Shippou waited a few weeks by the well awaiting your return until we had to drag the little pest away and give him food before he collapsed.... I guess what I'm trying to say is that... that... Ka, Kagome....I need you, and I want you to come back with me."  
  
*He..he.. needs me!?!?*  
  
Kagome was now in shock and Inuyasha had finally looked up after he was done speaking. He had the saddest look on his face when he saw that kagome was in shock. He thought that she didn't want him and her silence and face was her rejection towards him. He looked down again and decided that he should leave because, she obviously did not feel the same.  
  
Before he turned away inuyasha apologized and said he would leave. He slowly and sluggishly moved towards the window in defeat. As he got ready to jump out the window kagome finally snapped out of her daze and realized if she did not say something she was going to loose him.  
  
"Inuyasha wait! Please don't go." Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of her sweet voice. He was surprised that she had stopped him from going. He turned slowly around to look at her. Kagome was standing there with her eyes watering, on the brink of tears about to overflow.  
  
He didn't understand why she was upset, how did he manage to make her cry, was him wanting to be with her that bad he wondered. He hated to see her like this, and only wanted to help. A look of concern washed over his face as he walked over to her. She emidiately started crying.  
  
He told her not to cry and be sad as he wiped the tears from her face. Kagome, through choked tears, shook her head though and looked up at him with her a teary eyed face and all the love in the world shown in it. Finally it was her turn to speak and tell him something she had always wanted to tell him.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm not sad, not at all. I'm crying because I'm happy. I don't want you to go. I'm sorry I haven't visited but I've been so busy, though thats not an excuse. You guys are like family to me and I should have gone to see you all, especially you. I felt someone here before I left and it was you, i couldn't tell then but I know now it was you. I rushed through my date as quickly as possible cause i had decided to go and surprise you guys tonight. I never imagined I would find you here, and you would tell me that you need me. Cause inuyasha...I need you too."  
  
Both of their stomachs were doing flip flops. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was just so relieved and happy to know that she felt the same way. Instead of saying anything, he instead took hold of kagomes chin and tilted it up. He smiled a big grin at her and she smiled back at him. He moved in slowly and touched her lips for the first time.  
  
How long he had waited for this. How long he had wanted this to happen as did she. The taste of her lips was so sweet. The two stood in their embrace for quite some time. Both never hoping that the moment would end.  
  
The kiss was pure bliss for them, and each of their happiness was expressed through it with care, devotion, and most of all love. This moment that had been waiting to happen for so long, had finally come.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted when kagomes' little brother walked by and yelled ewww! The two parted and just smiled as the day came to a close. They giggled for a bit, then just gazed at one another with large smiles upon their faces.  
  
Wishes that were made long ago, have now come true and have left the couple in true and great happiness.....  
  
Inuyasha snaped out of his day dream of what he wished to happen as Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"So, why are you really hear Inuyasha?"  
  
Sorry that this chappy is so short, but i wrote this story before I posted it and I decided to leave the first two chapters at cliffhangers. *ducks away from onslaughter of thrown objects.* I promise the next chapter will be up soon though. i hope you liked the chapter though and don't forget to respond! 


	3. Realizations

Summary: Its been months since they last met. The shards have all been collected, and safely moved away, so no demon may get them. It's now that he has finally gotten the courage up to go see her, to see if he can get her back. But can Inuyasha win Kagome back, or will things turn sour for our favorite hanyou? Read on to find out. ~*Complete*~  
  
Disclaimer:Unfortunately, no I do not own Inuyasha...though, I'd  
  
deffinatley like to just as many other fans would!  
  
"Umm, well..." "What is it? Tell me, please?" "It's just, well uh... It's about...um."  
  
*I can't tell her, she'll probably laugh at me or think I'm crazy*  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply before he tried speaking again. "It's just...it, it's shippou. he needs you. He misses you awfully much and the little pest is being so annoying. I can't take it any more. You need to visist him before I dig my claws into him. So Miroku and Sango sent me to get you. The too have missed you a know."  
  
A huge sigh left Inuyasha's mouth as he realized what he had just said. "Oh...ok. Well let me pack my things. I was planning to come and visit you guys tonight anyways. It's been so long, and I need a brake from here anyways."  
  
Kagome gave him a big smile as she hurried around her room collecting all the things she would need in feudal Japan.  
  
*You idiot! Why didn't you tell her. You had the perfect oppertunity...Shippou doesn't need you, he's not even the reason I'm here, i am. cause... I, I ...I need you Kagome.*  
  
Inuyasha sat on Kagomes' window sill as she continued to pack this and that. He had a terrible look of defeat on his face, yet everytime she looked his way he tried to give her the best smirk he could.  
  
He wished his day dream had been real, who wouldn't? He pondered about how he could have been so foolish and let the oppertunity slip through his fingers. One day, Inuyasha thought to himself, one day I'll tell her.  
  
Kagome was almost finished packing as she began to ponder why Inuyasha wasn't down stairs waiting all grumpy since she was not home. Instead he was in her room waiting silently. Somehow in her mind Kagome knew that the reason Inuyasha had given her wasn't the real reason he was there.  
  
*If he really wants to tell me though, I think he'll tell me in time. I'll give him his space about it till then.* Kagome thought to herself that she needed to trust him to tell her things, even if he was unwilling at first...she hoped he'd tell her in time.  
  
Kagome was done packing and grabed Inuyasha who was again off in space. She lead him downstairs and out back as she called back to her family to tell them she's leaving on another journey. Totally oblivious to the fact that she could have hopped onto Inuyasha's back and out the window. However, he had been deep in thought. Kagome threw her pack over her shoulders and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
*He looks so dreamy in the moonlight. I wish he would've told me the real reason he was here. Oh, well.*  
  
"Ready Inuyasha?" "Yeah, lets go already." he stated grumpily trying to hide his grief and defeat from her. "Hey, inuyasha..?" Kagome asked with concern "Hmm.. What is it?" "Is Shippou really the reason you were here tonight?" "Of course you stupid girl why else would I have come!?"  
  
*It's too late to tell her now. She'd never react like she did in my daydream. Why is she asking though? Oh who knows!*  
  
"Oh I dunno, I guess I was just hoping for some other reason possibly, that's all" "feh, stupid girl."  
  
Kagome's face saddened and Inuyasha felt terrible for putting this act on. He wanted to tell Kagome everything so badly, but the words just wouldn't come out. "Well we should get going. Ready to jump in?" "Uh yeah."  
  
Inuyasha felt the weight and sadness of him not being able to tell her. The two steped up onto the wells' edge as they got ready to jump. Kagome balanced herself on the edge with her pack. She braced herself and began to jump. Just as kagome went to jump in, Inuyasha grabed her back. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
She was quite thrown back by Inuyasha preventing her to go to feudal Japan "Wait we can't go yet." "And why not!?" kagome had become confused and a little angry, and was pondering why Inuyasha had stopped her.  
  
"Because..." Inuyasha took a deep breathe and gulped as he tried to calm himself. "Because, Shippou wasn't the reason at all as to why I was hear tonight." Kagome and Inuyasha steped away from the well and sat down on the floor.  
  
Kagome took off the pack and pushed it aside. Kagome was getting really surprised by now. First Inuyasha just showing up, then him acting all weird, and now him actually telling her the true reason he came in such a short time.  
  
Kagome held her breathe as she spoke and awaited her answer. "Then why did you com to see me today?" "Kagome, I'm here cause I needed to tell you something. Shippou wasn't the reason at all. I've been waiting here all day since you left with that human boy..." A growl escaped from the dreamy hanyous' throat as Inuyasha remembered his jealousy.  
  
"You were here when I left? Why didn't you come see me then?" "You don't understand, let me finish... I had came through the well cause I needed to talk to you like I am now. Just getting the courage to come and talk to you took me these last few months. I snuck around your whole family, even when I was waiting when you were gone, just so I could talk to you first. I didn't want anybody to ruin the surprise for you."  
  
As he was saying all this Kagome's heart started to beat faster and faster as she was wondering about what he was about to say. Her butterflies in her stomach would not stop, and it felt like thousands were flying around in there. Her cheeks began to turn a bright red as she noticed that Inuyasha had wanted to talk to her first and no one else.  
  
It made her feel special, and she was practically falling onto the floor waiting to hear what he had come to tell her. she realized that it couldn't have been something bad or else he would have come out and said it already, and pulled her down the well by now. he especially wouldn't have waited those hours while she was gone, he would have grabbed her and left, and definatley wouldn't have stopped her. But instead he let her go and waited for her to come home.  
  
Although she did not know what he was about to say, she knew it was important for him to have waited so long at her house, and even more so to come out and tell her after lying to her earlier.  
  
"Ever since you came back here to your time and we finished collecting the shards, everything seems so dull. You were the reason that I was awakened and you were suddenly gone. You gave my life purpose and I had nothing to do with my self except to pick petty, silly fights to waste my time while you were away. We all hoped you would come and visit, but we figured you were catching up here. Shippou waited a few weeks by the well awaiting your return until me and Miroku had to drag the little pest away and give him food before he collapsed.... I guess what I'm trying to say is that... that... Ka, Kagome....I need you"  
  
*He..he.. needs me!?!?* "You...you need me?" Inuyasha gave her a small nod. Kagome had no idea what to think. She was so happy until she was reminded of her former self.  
  
"What about Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked at her stunned. True he had never really thought about Kikyou through all this. But had Kagome really asked? Of course she had, everything that he's said since their journey began sureley would have got Kagome thinking he still loved Kikyou.  
  
*You dumbass, tell her that you don't care about Kikyou. Kagome's the one you want! You've totally forgotten Kikyou and blown her off since Kagome has left. If that doesn't convince you, who knows what will.*  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he thought about her question. Each second he didn't answer herexpression became sadder and sadder.  
  
*Kagome why did you have to ask that. He finally admitted needs you and you go and ruin it by asking about his dead girlfriend. Of course he's going to choose her. He loves her, and doesn't want her copy.*  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to speak but Kagome inturrupted him. "Please don't Inuyasha. I already know your answer. I know you want her, so please just stop putting both of us through all of this."  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor as Kagome could no longer look into Inuyasha's gorgeous amber eyes any longer. She wanted those eyes to look at her as her, Kagome, and not someone else.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Had she really thought that, no matter...he needed to tell her differently. "Kagome, you don't understand..." "No Inuyashai understand perfectly. She's your love from fifty years ago, how could you not choose her." Kagome couldn't take it anylonger. Her heart ached and she was about to cry a river. She began to get up until Inuyasha Pulled her back down to the floor.  
  
"Kagome stop being so stubborn and actually listen to me! I want you, not Kikyou. She's not the one I have been thinking about everday for the past months. It's been you! I love you Kagome, and I need you!"  
  
Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with pleading eyes. Her heart was no longer aching, only over joyed. She had waited to hear those words, though never thinking she truly would.  
  
Kagome, out of no where, leapt onto inuyasha giving him a huge hug, while both fell to the floor. She gave him a kiss through a now tear stained face as he turned bright red. Inuyasha wraped his arms around Kagome as she buried her head into his chest and whispered something loud enough so his sensative ears could hear..."I love and need you too Inuyasha."  
  
The two smiled and lyed on the floor of the shrine together for several minutes. Neither wanted to move, both afraid that the moment would be lost. Kagome finally got them up, even though rather reluctantly, and the two decide to coninue back to Inuyasha's time.  
  
Each turned to one another and smiled. Inuyasha took his hand and gently placed it on Kagome's chin. He tilted her head up and kissed her sweet lips for the first time, each putting forth all the love and passion they both held for one another. The two seperated and just gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"We should go now Inuyasha." "Yeah, I'm sure you can't wait to see eveyone, I know they'll be happy to see you." With a quick smile, Inuyasha picked Kagome up as she held onto her bag tightly, and in one swift movement they were through the well and back to fuedal Japan. Now knowing how each other's feelings their relationship has grown so much stronger and closer in those last few moments than it ever could have in years. Now, no matter what, they'll be able to go up against anything that their party has to face...TOGETHER.  
  
The End  
  
What did you think? This was my first fic. so be nice :). I hope you liked it. Please give me feed back, I would greatly appreciate it! Sorry about any mistakes, let me know about them and I'll fix them a.s.a.p.! Thanks again for reading. Sorry this chapter is short too. Well I must be on my way, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
P.S. i'm not sure if i should try and coninue it. i've thought about doing so for a while, but i'm not sure where to take the story. if you have any ideas or opinions please let me know...i would greatly appreciate it! thnx ever so much ^-^ ~*SailorInu1*~ 


End file.
